Vritra
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Boss Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc.) Alive (Currently in hell) Appearance Its outside appearance (aka its body) is just like that of almost any other being. Its shape could take on different forms but primarily it stayed in a red pikmin body that looked as normal as possible. This body if looked at wouldn't radiate any sort of special powers. It simply was void of any power at all if one tried to look at it. The actual body was a conglomeration of countless number of souls within a central point. These souls are actually chaos souls that haven't fully formed into one being but stayed separated for united cause. If they were to take form outside of the body then they would form into an extremely disfigured pikmin that has its eyes and flower missing (it would be rare and deadly). Powers Their powers are seemingly countless in number (so they are rather unpredictable). They are contained in a body of which they can shape-shift. They will shape-shift into any being that they have seen then use similar powers and attacks that they saw that pikmin use. It's not entirely like that and so they may choose something else. They typically shape-shifting the body and then choose the powers and abilities that they want to use to best their opponent They all are organized under a hive mind like structure but they all make up that hive mind. Their main power is an extremely fast regeneration process at the cost of using themselves so they will often search out new chaos souls to collect. Their very presence has something to do with the phenomenon of the changing between soul and chaos soul. The current number of them is an almost countless number and so it is possible to deplete the number of chaos souls down to zero (or well deplete the energy in all the chaos souls down to zero). If almost all of the Chaos Souls are depleted in energy and somehow join up with all the others then the biggest problem will become inherent almost immediately due to the formation of a Unified Chaos Soul (which rarely occurs if the Chaos Souls decide just to be separate). The most troubling ability is its ability to grow tendrils that can absorb energy from a target, nature, or something else, and more. If the container is somehow separated then they will typically join up into a gigantic disgusting ball of bodies to reform themselves (and this is a much more dangerous form). It can switch between two sets of immunities, resistances, and weaknesses but it must wait five minutes after switching to switch back. Power Notes: 1) The Chaos Soul(s) that used their energy to heal their container or themselves can go back to the center and steal the energy from another chaos soul or two and therefore become refilled 2) The Chaos soul that had its energy depleted could get all of its energy back by joining together with one or more chaos souls (and therefore become a much more powerful chaos soul). 3) A Chaos Soul could in fact devour another chaos soul and gain back its energy and more via this way. Weaknesses, Resistances, and Immunities It has two sets of weaknesses, resistances, and immunities Set 1: Weaknesses: Ice, Water, Earth, and Light Resistances: Fire, Electricity, and Darkness Immunities: Physical Attacks Set 2: Weaknesses: Fire, Electricity, Darkness, and Physical Attacks Resistances: Ice Water, Earth, and Light Immunities: Energy Attacks (basically non-elemental energy) Permanent: Anything that would give a status effect to their container (since they wouldn't be affected by it) and cannot be affected by Black Nectar. The permanent stuff is for both sets. It actually resists dying meaning that it is not going down in just a few hits. Personality Its personality is pretty confusing since it is made from a mish-mash (conglomeration) of an almost countless number of chaos souls but they typically settle on one personality. They typically talk all at once in an overwhelming number of voices so they cannot simply be quiet while they talk (normal talk would be all of them whispering). Their breathing, however, is typically silent. They can be happy, sad, sadistic, cruel, sarcastic, angry, furious, and whatnot. Their personality most likely reflects the majority of the chaos souls' personality. The hive mind is very much a key to this. They can argue amongst each other and will do so quite often while they're fighting an opponent while not losing focus on their target but most of the time they will agree on one thing. History They are most of the chaos souls that were evil and were banished to hell, where they all eventually banded together. They used their combined powers to literally rip a hole between hell and earth and escaped while there was chaos among the living world before the hole could be sealed up. They were eventually sent back there after being contained with a container that they couldn't break out of. They now wait in hell for the next time that they could go back onto the earth and gather more chaos souls. Themes Main: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQUa3ko0JZY (Devil May Cry - Netherworld) Battle: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjz3hGjxgAo (Legion and Nuculais - Castlevania: Curse of Darkness) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Chaos Souls Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category: Neutral Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Neutral Characters